Pride and Prodigies
by Akira Kudo
Summary: Artemis Fowl II meets a mysterious girl at a convention when he is seven years old. Ten years later he sees her again and she looks exactly the same as ten years ago. How is this possible? The black org of course. Get the flow? Story should be better then my horrible summary. Rated T for because of paranoia.


I don't own detective conan or Artemis Fowl. This is mostly about Haibara so there might not be many Ran in here. So uh PEACE!

Prologue

I yawned at the frivolous convention. Honestly, why does father even bother bringing me here. This wasn't a convention for the intellectually advanced, it was a pretentious talent show.

"I can beat anyone in chess," one boy, about thirteen, boasted. Hmm..I had never played chess before. I guess I can give it a try. Compared to the rest of the soporific topics it seemed the most intelligent. After learning the rules, I expedited to finish the game. In six moves I won, showing the disparity between me and the 'erudite' prodigies. After all, my intellect did not come from extensive study, I was born this way. I am not only a prodigy, but a genius. The intractable teenager kept begging for a rematch, saying he had gone easy on me because I was only a child. Swiftly, I turned around. I shifted my face into a vampire smile, slowly letting my irritation turn into confidence.

"You may think whatever spurious thought you want, but please make the next game laconic. I do not have the time to heed your childish excuses."

The boys expression turned into fear, and turning, I walked away.

"Bravo," Said a calm voice.

I looked to the side and found a stand, similar to the chess stand.

"Study in biochemistry, by Pro. Diana Gious." I read out loud. She smiled, her hair was light brown and cut short, and her intelligent blue eyes were slightly darker then my own.

"Thank you," I greeted. "A professor at your age, I'm impressed."

"Thank you..." Professor Giouss, stated, implying for me to give my name. I could say C. Niall DeMencha but, for some strange reason, I simply didn't feel like it. It was highly illogical for me to do something so, emotional. Oh well, it's not like she's going to recognize me.

"Artemis, Artemis Fowl." I stated.

"You don't look much like a hunter," she hypothesized. Hmm, impressive, knowing as far as the background of my name. Then I made the connection.

"You don't seem much like a huntress either," I replied. Diana, the roman counter part of Artemis. Indeed, her skin was pale, almost as pale as mine, and her American accent somehow had a tinge of British in it. She seemed like a sheltered scientist, her frame delicate under her white lab coat. Also her face had all the features of a British but the overall shape was Asian. As I was making my observations, Butler made his way toward me.

"Artemis, it's time to go," he told me quietly. I turned to Diana who was also folding up her experiment into a briefcase.

"Will you be at the convention in Ireland?" I asked.

"Yes, probably." She replied.

"I look forward to a more intelligent conversation next time," I stated with an intimidating smile.

"Likewise," she retorted in the same smug manner. With both our faces adorned with the same vampire smile, we studied each other in silent approval. Just then two men walked up to us and Butler wordlessly moved to my side. I felt his tension and knew danger was approaching. Diana's smile faltered and turned into apprehension.

"Lets go," commanded the one with silver hair. They were both dressed all in black, and even though the silver haired one seemed to be the younger of the two, he was far more intimidating. As she shifted passed me, briefcase in hand, she handed me a business card, then briskly walked away with the two men in black.

"Shiho Miyano," she had whispered in my ear. I wondered what the name had meant. Then I looked at her business. Professor Diana Giouss. Giouss, that was an unusual last name.

Pro. Diana Giouss.

Pro. D. Giouss.

Prodigious.

A pseudonym.

Shiho Miyano.

"Well played." I smiled.

* * *

I honestly have a horrible habit. I start a gazillion stories at once, and I have hard time writing all of them at the same time. But this one, I really want to work on and if you have any suggestions for the story I would be really grateful.


End file.
